


please, please don't leave me

by egotisticalee



Series: Angel Wings [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Gore, i'm so happy i can put that tag now, poor dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotisticalee/pseuds/egotisticalee
Summary: i changed the chapter titles cause titles are hard and i found a song that fits it so:title is from the song by p!nk. chapter titles are from Don't Go by Wretch 32Dark gets hurt.





	1. don't go

Dark is hurt. There's blood slowly dripping out of his mouth, he can hardly put weight on his right leg and he's pretty sure there isn't an inch of him that isn't covered in bruises. Feathers fall off his bloodstained wings as he moves.

None of it matters, though, because he can see a group of people advancing on Anti, cornering him. The glint of weapons hits his eye from between them and Dark knows, no matter what happens, he can't let them hurt his demon. Pushing past the pain, he moves closer, trying to push between two of them to get through. The man on the left turns and looks Dark up and down before scoffing.

"Stay out of this," he says, giving Dark a light shove. He only moves closer in response, trying to get through the small gap the man left. Suddenly, he feels the tip of a blade pressing onto the skin of his stomach.

"I said, stay out of it, angel," the man repeats, spitting out the word like poison. Dark sneers as harshly as he can and takes a step forward. The blade breaks his skin, but the pain is nothing compared to the fury running through Dark's veins, following the adrenaline spurring him on to do his job.

"Only one person gets to call me that," he growls, though his voice is hardly more than a rasp. He makes his own knife materliase in his hand and lifts it up to press against the man's neck. He gives a look to someone over Dark's shoulder, but he ignores it for now as he moves closer, putting more pressure on his knife. The movement makes the man's knife sink in further, sending white-hot pain flaring out from the wound as something in his blood reacts to whatever enchantment is on the blade. Dark still ignores it and allows himself one moment to glance over at Anti. His heart aches when he sees the fear in the demon's eyes and he wishes that the man will just realise already that he will stop at nothing to protect Anti from harm.

He hears the faint sound of movement behind him and in little more than a second, he turns around to lodge his knife in the woman's shoulder. She cries out and drops her own knife, stumbling back, and Dark uses everyone's moment of shock to throw the man's blade away and rush towards Anti. He stumbles and falls against the demon, whose arms quickly come up to wrap around him.

"I've got you. We're getting out of here," he assures, even though he knows that in his state, it probably isn't very assuring. He spreads his wings out, feeling another sharp spike of pain somewhere in his abdomen. They're nowhere near as impressive as usual, frail and tattered, but he beats them once nevertheless, whisking both of them away from the hunters and into the safety and warmth of Anti's living room. The pain from his abdomen still shoots through him, but he lets himself smile softly, knowing Anti is safe. He looks over the demon in question and frowns when he sees him staring down at something in horror.

"Dark..." he whispers, his voice trembling. Dark looks down to see the tip of a knife poking out through his shirt, a patch of red slowly expanding on the fabric. A soft "Oh" spills out from him as the adrenaline wears off and his vision goes fuzzy and dim.

The last he hears is his name being called before he slips into unconsciousness.


	2. losing you's one of my fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! I hope you like it ^^

"Dark!"

He calls out the name, even though it's clear that the angel has no chance of hearing him. As carefully as he can, he catches Dark as he falls, instead guiding him down as Anti sits on the floor. He instantly holds the angel close, cradling him, as tears burn in the corners of his eyes.

"Dark, no, please, no... angel, wake up, wake up, please," he murmurs. He brushes some stray hairs away from Dark's face with trembling fingers, his heart sinking further as Dark doesn't even twitch. The point of the knife stands out against Dark's bloodstained shirt and Anti longs to get it out of his angel and preferably stick it right through the heart of who dared to put it there, but he knows from watching those doctor shows with Henrik that the best thing for now is to leave it there.

After a steadying breath, he starts to say Dark's full name, hoping to get through to him somehow. His tongue struggles to wrap itself around the syllables and a sharp, burning pain stings his mouth and throat, his body warning him against speaking the language of the angels. This language wasn't meant for demons like him. Dark wasn't meant for demons like him. The strange feeling he used to get from holding him, like he's touching something forbidden, only proves his point. The word eventually makes its way out and Anti feels something, some faint acknowledgement, but Dark doesn't stir.

Something wet falls and splashes on Dark's face and only then does Anti realise he's crying. It's just in time for a sob to rip through him. He knows he has to do something fast but the tears make the world blurry, reduces the angel in his arms to a mass that's way more red than he would like. After gently shifting Dark, he reaches into his pocket, taking several attempts before finding his phone. He sniffles once more and wipes his eyes quickly to try and bring the screen into focus. With his shaking hands, it takes even more time, but he finally finds Henrik's contact and calls him. Whilst the phone rings, he tries to remember Henrik's shifts, but his mind doesn't want to focus on anything but making sure Dark is okay.

"Hello, Anti," Henrik greets, and Anti lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He breathes in again to speak, but the only thing that comes out of him is another sob.

"Anti? What's wrong?" Henrik asks worriedly, and Anti desperately tries to get his breath back to explain. He can't do this, not now, he needs to get help for Dark. Maybe, he thinks, it's that small part of him hoping that, if he doesn't say it out loud, Dark might not be hurt at all.

"Need help- my house," he gets out. He hears movement in the background and guesses - and hopes - that Henrik is already preparing to leave.

"Keep breathing, you're doing great. What happened?"

"It's Dark..." he starts. He takes another deep breath and words start pouring out in a flood he can't stop.

"He's so h-hurt, Henrik, please come and help, I need you, p-please," he rambles, instinctively holding Dark even closer.

"Anti, Anti, stop, breathe. I'm on my way. I've got my spare key so I'll just let myself in, is that okay?" Henrik asks. Anti must somehow get out a "yes" in the midst of his babbling and sobbing and hiccuping, since Henrik speaks again.

"Alright, I'll be over soon. Stay on the phone, okay? Talk to me. Where is Dark hurt and how?" Anti swallows, grateful of how calm Henrik is and that he even agreed to help. It grounds him, stopping him from going into hysteria as he looks more closely at his angel's wounds.

"H-he... he was stabbed..." he explains quietly.

"Okay, can you tell me where and what weapon was used? Did it have a straight or jagged edge?" Henrik asks. Anti opens his mouth to speak again but no words come out; none can force themselves past the lump in his throat. The image of Dark being stabbed replays itself over and over in his mind, shortening his breath and sending more tears down his face.

"I..." he starts, trying to push past it or at least explain to Henrik why he suddenly went quiet. He can't be doing this, he needs to get over himself because every second puts Dark's life at even more risk. The thought just makes him more frustrated, expressing itself as another gut-wrenching sob. Another follows before he can stop it. His phone almost slips out of his hand as his whole body shakes.

"Anti? It's alright. I'm two minutes away, I'll see it soon enough. Can you tell me what other wounds Dark has?" Anti forces himself to listen to the voice of his big brother and let it calm him enough to speak.

"H-his leg... I'm p-pretty sure it's broken... his... his wings a-are in shreds..." he mutters after a moment. Tears still stream down his face, but at least he can talk.

"Alright, thank you, Anti. I'm almost there. Stay where you are and don't move Dark. I'll use my key, okay?" Henrik asks. Anti takes a shaky breath and looks up at the door, wishing that Henrik could already be walking in.

"Okay," he replies before putting his phone to the side. He pulls Dark minutely closer and gently strokes through his soft hair.

"Help is coming, Dark. Henrik is... is almost here, so you have to s-stay with me until then, okay, angel? You c-can do it... you can do it, angel..." he mutters, his voice trembling.

Though he knows it can't be more than two minutes, it feels like hours of whispering assurances before the door swings open and Henrik quickly joins him.

"It does look bad... you did a good thing by leaving it in," he says as he looks over Dark, humming in thought occasionally. Anti lets himself relax slightly; every part of him is still terrified that he could lose the precious being in his arms at any moment, but his trust in his brother soothes his nerves just a little. Henrik looks up at him eventually with worry on his face and Anti's heart sinks again.

"We need to get him to the clinic. I can save him, but I can't do it alone and I can't do it here," he explains. Anti nods, sniffling quietly, and looks down at Dark, cautious about moving him. Henrik seems to pick up his worry as he places his hands by the knife and mutters something Anti can't make out. A green-ish light glows from his hands for a few seconds.

"There. It's okay to move him now," he explains once the light fades away. Anti nods and carefully stands up. His body protests, his own wounds starting to catch up to him, but he pushes through it. His angel needs help and he won't let anything get in his way.

The car ride is quiet, the silence filled only by the rumble of the engine and Anti's whispers of reassurance, more to help himself than Dark. He senses Henrik glancing at him through the rear view mirror but he can't tear his eyes away from Dark for a second or he could just disappear.

The tense, quiet atmosphere shatters when they arrive and Anti snaps into action, almost jumping out of the back seat. Henrik talks with another doctor for a minute before leading Anti into an empty room. He gathers equipment from around the room in well-practised motions as Anti makes a beeline for the bed and carefully sets Dark down on his side. Kneeling down beside him, he takes Dark's hand gently.

"You're... you're gonna be okay, angel. You'll b-be just fine, and I won't let anyone hurt you again," he whispers. A hand on his shoulder startles him and he looks up at Henrik with what must be pleading in his eyes.

"I'm going to have to take him into the operating theatre. You stay here, Chase is going to come over and help you, okay?" he asks. Anti swallows and looks back down at Dark, shaking his head slowly.

"I.. I can't leave him," he admits quietly. Henrik sighs softly and kneels down next to him, the hand on his shoulder squeezing gently.

"I know, Anti, but you can't come into the operating theatre and you have wounds that need healing. You need to trust that I will help him." A quiet sniffle makes its way out of Anti. Before he knows it, Henrik pulls him into a hug, holding him close. He even makes sure to leans forward so that Anti doesn't have to move so far that he breaks his grip on Dark's hand. Anti takes a deep, shuddering breath, hardly believing how lucky he is to have a brother like Henrik.

"I trust you," he whispers. He reluctantly lets Dark's hand slip out of his own and returns the hug for a moment, not wanting to delay Henrik any longer than that. The doctor smiles as he helps Anti up and onto a chair.

"I'm glad." He doesn't say anything more before pushing the bed out of the room. Anti watches them go in silence.

The moment is broken when Chase comes through the door less than a moment later, but Anti is glad for the company. The man gives him a small smile as he guides him into a chair.

"I know you're worried about Dark, but I need you to focus on yourself for a few minutes. Will you let me look over you?" he asks gently. Anti nods and Chase gets to work, poking and prodding almost every inch of his face and humming in thought every so often. He gets out some wipes and carefully cleans the few small wounds before placing plasters over a few of them. Once he leans back, he looks over Anti's bloodied and torn-up shirt and bites his lip. Anti shrugs it off before Chase can say anything, moving slowly so his tired muscles don't protest too much.

The man gives him a small, sympathetic smile again before continuing to clean and patch up the various cuts and scrapes dotted on Anti's skin. The dark shadow of worry hangs over them, even though Chase's presence eases it a little. Anti finds his gaze gravitating towards the door no matter what he does. His heart aches, wanting nothing more than to see his angel again, or even just to know what's happening. He's been in hospitals more times than he can count, but he never thought he would be one of the people waiting around, looking up at the slightest movement with hope and fear in their eyes. He thought it was stupid to be that attached to someone. He thought it was stupid to be attached to anyone at all, and yet, here he is, his stomach twisting itself into tighter knots with every minute.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Chase asks to pull him out of his thoughts. Anti shakes his head slowly.

"Just a couple of bruises. You're not getting my trousers off that quickly. I'm taken," he says, allowing himself a small smile. Chase beams as he puts his things away.

"Yes, and he'll be here soon to fend me off," he replies. Both of them glance towards the door again and Anti lets out a quiet sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chase asks quietly. Anti opens his mouth to speak, but he can't seem to find any words to make sense of his feelings, feelings he shouldn't even be capable of. He closes his mouth and shakes his head.

"That's okay. We can talk about something else if you want." Chase starts to rummage through one of the cupboards as he speaks, finally emerging with two mugs. A box of tea bags follows suit, alongside a bowl of sugar and a bottle of milk.

"What do you take? You can have something else if you want, but you have to drink, okay?" he asks.

"Milk, one sugar, please," Anti mumbles. Fond memories fill his mind of Dark greeting him after a rough night with a tray piled high with food that smells amazing. As Chase makes their tea, he remembers the first time Dark did it. He had grumbled about it, complaining that Dark was wasting food when he would have been fine with a slice of toast. Dark, to his credit, didn't look too smug when Anti finished it all in ten minutes. Nowadays, it takes a lot longer for Anti to eat his breakfast, on account of the fact that, more often than not, he puts the tray aside and pulls Dark onto his lap instead.

A faint blush forms on his checks at the subsequent memories that come up. Chase gives him a curious look as he presses a steaming mug into his hands, but he doesn't voice his thoughts. A heavy silence falls over them, but Anti feels better than before. He suspects Chase has put something in the tea to soothe his nerves and he's grateful. The man's company helps; something about him just gives him the feeling that everything will be okay.

He doesn't know how much later it is when the door finally opens again. He stands up immediately, but finds himself stuck on the spot. Chase moves past him and helps Henrik bring the bed into the room as Anti stares in shock at the person lying there. He can hardly see Dark beneath the wires and bandages, but his angel is there, and that knife is gone and he can vaguely hear Henrik telling him he's going to be okay.

"Dark," he chokes out. He steps closer, wanting to hold his angel tight, but he settles for taking hold of his hand. It feels entirely too delicate. Dark himself still looks like he could shatter at any moment, but he at least looks better than before. Instead of Dark slipping through his fingers, he's slowly making his way back to him.

"He's going to be on non-magical treatment until tomorrow and after that it will still take him a while to fully recover, but he's on his way," Henrik explains. Anti manages a nod as he tears himself away to hug his brother tightly. He takes a shaky breath and smiles softly when he returns it.

"Thank you," he mumbles, looking up so he can catch Chase's eye and make sure he gets the message too. Henrik heaves a sigh, one that tells Anti just how exhausted he is, and moves a little closer.

"It's okay, Anti," he says. Anti leans back and shakes his head.

"Don't brush it off, Henrik. You just saved Dark's life on a moment's notice. Thanking you is the least I can do. Go home and sleep," he says. Henrik gives him a tired smile and nods slowly.

"I will. Take care of yourself." Anti starts to reply, but Chase beats him to it.

"I'll make sure he does." Henrik nods once more before leaving the room. Chase gives him a small wave as the door closes. He turns his attention back to Anti.

"I'll give it a few minutes, then I'll give you some time to yourselves, but I'll check back in an hour and you'd better be sleeping somewhere, okay?" he asks. Anti allows himself a smile and rolls his eyes.

"Sure, Dad," he mutters as he sits down next to the bed again. He hears the man's laugh as he pulls up a chair next to him.

"Usually that word is reserved for my actual kids, but just this once, I think I can let it slide." Anti simply hums, knowing Chase has said that to many a patient before. Chase is probably fully aware of that fact, but the fact that he still said it anyway makes Anti smile.

"I think Henrik's gone by now. I know he would want me to stay with you, but you don't need someone hovering over you. If you need anything, just ask around, someone will be able to find me, and if it's an emergency, you know where the call button is. I'll see you in an hour - well, unless you're going home to sleep," Chase continues. He stands up and heads to the door. Anti watches him go with a small smile. That man really is amazing at his job.

Once the door closes, he looks back at the sleeping Dark, simply watching his chest rise and fall now that his breath isn't isn't shallow and stuttering. He does want to sleep. Exhaustion is pulling at every muscle and even the desk looks inviting. Before he can give in, though, there's one person he needs to talk to. He can't let what happened to his angel happen to someone else.

He gets out his phone again, finding Jackie's contact. A few hours ago, he probably would have been furious at his younger brother for sending him out to that call, but he knows it wasn't his fault. Jackie was only doing his job.

"Hello?" Anti holds in a snort. Of course Jackie wouldn't check who was calling.

"Hey, Jackie."

"Oh, hey, Anti! Is everything okay?" He sighs softly and glances at Dark again before answering.

"Be careful. The call was fake. It was a trap set by hunters." He hears a sharp gasp and a faint voice asking what's wrong.

"Fuck. They knew exactly what to say to make sure I sent you out," Jackie mutters. Anti starts to hear footsteps - most likely Jackie falling into his pacing habit.

"Are you okay?" he asks carefully. Anti takes a moment to think over his reply.

"Nothing some sleep can't fix, but... Dark was with me. If it wasn't for Henrik..." he trails off, his voice a little more shaky than he wanted it to be.

"I'm sor-" Jackie starts, but Anti cuts him off, shaking his head even though he knows Jackie can't see it.

"It wasn't your fault. Just... just make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else."

"Yeah, I'll get it investigated and I'll have them tracked down. And... Anti, listen. Dark's tough. Whatever happened, he'll pull through," Jackie assures. Anti can't help but smile softly at his brother's optimism.

"Thank you. I hope so," he muttered, hanging up before Jackie can reply. He puts his phone away and squeezes Dark's hard as he looks over him again.

Tough, Jackie said... but he looks so fragile, with wires and bandages everywhere, his leg propped up. His angel has never looked so human.

A yawn takes him by surprise, and he considers Chase's mention of going home. He dismisses the thought almost immediately - there's no way he's leaving Dark. He really does need sleep, though.

Not wanting to get up again, he opts for laying his head down on the side of the bed. The mattress is soft, even though the sheets are a little itchy, so he folds his arms to rest them there instead. He drifts off to sleep, still holding onto Dark's hand like a lifeline, which really isn't so far from the truth.


End file.
